Naruto The Copycat Ninja
by SpartaDark
Summary: After the event of forbidden scroll Naruto started to take things seriously with the help from the bloodline that he get from Kyuubi. He will become the strongest ninja ever. Paring NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Copycat Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

In hidden vliiage of leaf there is a aparment. In this aparment there is a boy sitting thinking this is known as Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and jinchurriki of nine-tailed-fox. He was thinking about his life and how he waste his time by pranking instead of training to became strong ninja and today's event it was pure luck he able to do **shadow clone jutsu** and defeat his tratior teacher Mizuki and help Iruka-sensei he know that if Mizuki didn't undersitmed him and he learn **shadow clone justu** than Mizuki able to defeat him and Iruka-sensei will be dead. " _I need to get stronger to save my percious people I will not my percious people die starting from torrmorow is my new life_ " He thought before falling sleep.

 **Next Morning.**

Naruto wake up from his sleep take a shower make some intsant ramen and eat it after eating ramen and clean his apartment he left to train. Iruka-sensei told him that team anoccument will be in next two weeks so he have time to train and became stronger he walk towards to the place he found will running from the ninja's after pranking them.

When he reach there he start doing his pyshcial training which 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 20 laps around the area after doing that he started to pratice academy stance after praticing for 1 hour he stop and decide to see the jutsu he copy from the forbidden scroll he steal last night. He decide to read about **shadow clone jutsu** firstwhich he didn't get much time to read last night. He open the scroll and start reading.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques .**

 **Rank: B-rank.**

 **Class: Supplementary.**

 **Hand seals: Clone seal or Tiger seal Or Horse.**

 **Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when Multiple Shadow Clone Technique the is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds.**

 **A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself on the spot to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones.**

 **It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the clones gain is all transferred to the user when they are dispersed. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, the user will gain a total of two hours of training when the clone is dispelled, despite the training only lasting for one actual hour; the hours of training undergone by both the clone(s) and the user are added together.**

 **While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone.**

Naruto was shock after reading the scroll it would help him train faster but mental stress issue is there he don't want his brain to death. He wish he has a bloodline that would help him with the mental stress issue than he remeber the fox. " _It would help me to gain a bloodline for it's freedom but I have to be careful and make it promise me that it will not village again_ " Naruto thought he decide to give it a try after what he has to loss with that thought he in his mind he close his eyes and try to search fox in his mind.

 **Mindscape**

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Naruto open his eyes and look around and saw he was a in sewer. " _This must be my mindscape now to find fox and be done with it_ " Naruto thought and walk towards the diretcion he saw pipes goes after walking for few minutes he reach at gate and saw a seal was at the middle at it.

" **So my jailer decide to visit me** " Kyuubi said Naruto look at the nine-tailed fox. "Look I know you hate me and I hate you but how about we make deal instead of contiune hatting each other" Naruto said Kyuubi look at his jailer. " **And what that deal is human** " Kyuubi asked. "You give me a bloodline, tell me why you attack the village, tell me how my parents are and promise you will not attack my or any other village ever again and I will let you free" Naruto told it this make Kyuubi freeze.

He can be free but he have to give this human demand he thought for a minute what did have to loss he is giving just a bloodline and a promise to not attack a village which he is not intrest in and have to tell him about his parents that's all. " **I agree with your trems human** " Kyuubi said. "First tell me why you attack the village and my parents and than we will talk about my bloodline" Naruto said with that Kyuubi told him about everything why he attack village and how is parents.

Naruto was shock, angry, hurt, and happy. Shock that his father was the fourth and his mother was the pervious jinchurriki of nine-tailed-fox. Angry that his father seal in him and at his jiji for not telling who his parents are and at that masked man becasue of him this happen. Hurt that his jiji keep this from him. And happy because his parents love him because fox show him there final memozies.

He took a deep to clam down and look at the fox. "Thank you for tell me everything and giving me there final meassage" Naruto thank the fox. " **Your welcome now let's talk about this bloodline you want** " Kyuubi said Naruto thought about the bloodline he want. He thought for few minutes before looking at the fox who was waiting patiently.

"Okay I want immute to poision and brain damage, healing factor like this or stronger than this one, and a dojustu which allow me to copy taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, kenjustu, and other bloodline when I will active my bloodline and say copy and able to break any genjustu and would it be pass down to my childern or I will be the only holder of it" Naruto told him Kyuubi thought for a mintue.

" **Okay I will give you all things you said and yes it will pass down to your childern so what did you want it to looklike** " Kyuubi said Naruto thought for a minute before looking at Kyuubi. "Well like sharingan expect blue diamonds instead of right temoes" Naruto said Kyuubi nod. " **Oaky I will give you bloodline it will hurt like hell so be ready** " Kyuubi said Naruto got ready and feel worst kind of pain he fell on his kness and scream the pain die down after a minute he get up and look at Kyuubi.

" **Done Congrulotions on your new bloodline kit** " Kyuubi said Naruto look at the water and saw his dojutsu is activate he feel charkra in his eyes and stop channeling it and saw his turn back to normal. "So I guess you keep your deal now it's my part" Naruto said and walk towards seal he reach at the paper and was about to rip it off when a hand to stop his hand he look and his eye's wiedied because standing in front of him is the fourth and his father.

"Dad" Naruto said Minato smile at his son before looking at Kyuubi. "Isn't it to early to try to break free Kyuubi" Minato said. " **No Isn't try to break free the kid and I had deal I will give him a bloodline and will not attack any village from now on and he will let me free** " Kyuubi told him Minato look at his son. "Naruto is it true" Minato asked his son Naruto nod his head. "Yes it is dad I want to talk to you about so much" Naruto said and with that he tell his father everything.

How the villagers treat him to today his event until he appear. Minato feelling many emotions as he listen to Naruto sadness, angry, proud, happiness, and hurt. Sad at the life Naruto have to live, angry at the villagers for treating his son and not following his last wish, proud at his son for not felling into hate, happy that his son do not hate him, and hurt that his sensei and student did not take care of him.

"Naruto I am really proud at the boy you have became" Minato said Naruto look suprise but smile wildly. "Thanks dad" Naruto said than he saw his father is started to fade. "What happen" Naruto shout worried Minato look at his son and smile sadly. "It seems my time is up" Minato said Naruto look ready to cry.

"But I just to meet you I have so much to talk about with you" Naruto said sadly. "It's okay Naruto just remember that your mother and i love you" Minato said before he poke his son forehead. Naruto got a rush of knowledge he look at his father with confusion Minato saw this and smile. "That is the address of our house which i keep hidden from everyone expect your mother in that house is where we keep all of our jutsu and money which is now your's" Minato said to him Naruto nod his head.

"Well I think this goodbye and here is the key that will help Kyuubi to get free without killing you in the process and i suggest to do it outside of the village so nobody will feel Kyuubi and I don't villagers like to see Kyuubi again" Minato said and again he poke his son forehead who got the infromation on how to realse Kyuubi he hug his father Minato muffle his hair and smile. "Goobye son and remeber your mother and i will always love you" Minato said Naruto nod his head and which as his father fade with a smile on his face.

Naruto turn back to Kyuubi. "Well i guess i have to wait until i get a C-rank mission to realse you" Naruto said to him Kyuubi nod his head. " **Yes it seems that the case i agree with your father kid** " Kyuubi said Naruto smile. "Well i guess bye for now and before i leave what is your name" Naruto asked Kyuubi look shock none of his perivous jalier ask his name to them he some of monster yet here a boy is jalier asking him his name.

" **Why you think i have a name when you already now my name** " Kyuubi asked Naruto shook his head. "No Kyuubi is the name human give you just like they call demon but i am not a demon i don't thing your also is a demon you seem alot nice than a demon should have" Naruto told him Kyuubi look at him for minute before he started to laugh after calmling down he look at his jalier.

" **Your a intresting human Naruto Uzumaki fine than my name is Kurama** " Kurama said Nartuo smile. "Nice to meet you Kurama i will talk to you later so bye for now" Naruto said and start leave his mindscape Kurama watch him leaving before he thought. " _ **Father i think i found the one your talking about**_ ".

 **Outside**

Naruto open his eyes and look around he pick the scrolls and put them in his pocket. "Well let's find the house dad told me about i will read this scrolls there" Naruto said to himslef beofre start walking towards his new home. After reaching the house he walk towards the gate and bite his thumb and threw the blood at the gate it glow for a minute and than stop glowing he push the gate open and walk inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto enters the house and makes 10 shadow clones. "Go look around and find the library and see if you find my father jutsu scrolls," Naruto said to his clones they nod and start walking around the house will he walk outside and take out the two D-rank jutsu scroll he takes from the library and make 202 clones. "Okay I want 2 of you to practice this two jutsu and 200 of you to practice leaf balancing exercise," Naruto told his clones they start doing there task he turns around and saw two of his clones is coming towards him with 3 scrolls and 50 books they place them down look at him.

"Boss we found dad **Hiraishin** jutsu scroll but problem is that we have to read the fuinjutsu so we brought all the fuinjutsu books from beginnier to master level," The clone told him Naruto nods his head. "And the second scroll" Naruto asked. "The second scroll is the jutsu he creates the **Rasengan** but we have to buy some balloons," The clone said Naruto is confused why he has to buy ballons.

"Balloons why I have to buy balloons," Naruto asked his clones. "We can't tell you, boss, you have read it yourslef to understand it and we have to have Jounin level control to use this jutsu that's why we also brought some chakra control execrise," The clone told him Naruto nods his head. "Okay than dispell yourslef," Naruto told them and the clones dispell themsleves.

Naruto gets there memory he decides to try something he picks up the fuinjutsu beginner level 1 book and activate his bloodline and start reading. He brings to understand all things very easily it seems that his bloodline will help him to master all things easily after finishing the book he put it down and take out a blank scroll which he keeps with him to write some pranking ideas.

He starts writing the storage seal after finish reading he put the fuinjutsu beginner level 1 book and send some chakra into the seal and saw that the book get seal he smiles widely after seeing that he make 50 clones.

"Okay i want 1 of you to transfrom into a genin and buy groceries, blank scrolls, inks, kunais, surikens, a katana, a bingo book, and some new clothes after that come here and rest of you to pick up a book on each level and read with bloodline active and after finish reading than dispell yoursleves from level vice" Naruto said one transfrom into a geinin and step froward.

Naruto give him money and the clone run to get things he order to get and remaining clones take a book and start reading it with there bloodline active. He than make clone start sparing with it after sparing for few hours he dispell the clone and gain its memory and frown he would see many holes in his taijutsu stance.

He walks into his parent's library to see if there is a style that would suit him after walking for a few minutes he found a style that would suit him it's called human-hybrid style which involves to hit opponent fast and dodge its attack but there one problem it depends on the user speed.

He read on his father notes that he would become fast with help of resistance seal but first, he have to wait for his clones who are reading to finish so can get start writing resistance seal he decides to sit on the coach while waiting for his clone to finis.

He walks towards hall while walking he get the memory from the clones that are doing two D-rank jutsu that they can do it he reaches the hall and sit on coach close his eye's and wait for the clone to finish. Suddenly he gets the memory from the clones that are reading fuinjutsu he walks in the backyard and seal all the books and pick up the **Hiraishin** he activates his bloodline and begins to read the scroll.

After reading the scroll he put it down he understands how to do the jutsu but problem is that he has to reach 20 level of resistance seal to handle the stress that his body will feel after using the jutsu so he removes his jacket and pants and make a clone and the clone start applying seal on him.

After finishing applying seal on him the clone dispells he send chakra into the seal until it turns red and he feels the effect he saw the clone he sends is return the clone give him the scrolls with the label of naming the things it seals and dispells himself. Naruto picks up the scroll and makes 2000 clones.

"Okay read the chakra control exercise scroll after reading start doing the exercise until you master it and then dispell yourselves," Naruto told his clones they left to do there task and start walking into the house to place all things his clones have to buy.

 **Two weeks later.**

Naruto is walking towards academy today is the day he will be put on a team while walking he is thinking about his training. He has master tree walking and water walking exercise while sticking 50 leaf on his body. He also master **Body replacement** and **Body flicker** and can do that jutsu without any hand-seals and smoke.

He is at level 7 of resistance seal he masters the level 6 last night and his sense also improve because of his idea the idea is was he would make 100 clones and blindfold himself and the clones will attack him from any directions he would now dodge the attacks from his clones for 5 minutes while blindfold. He also is close to master the first setp of **Rasengan** which also help him to improve him his chakra control.

He also got taller from eating more healthy food. He was 5'0 feet when he starts eating now he is 5'12 feet. He also changes his clothes now he was wearing the clothes his father wear when he was in the academy. He broke out his thought when he saw the academy gate he walk towards his classroom.

All people are chatting with each other when they hear the door they turn look at the door and their eye's wielded in shock because standing there was Naruto and he is not wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. "Hey dead-last what are you ae doing here you didn't pass" Kiba said Naruto point his finger at his headband. "Didn't you see this dog-breath I pass yesterday after taking a retest it turn out that Mizuki-sensei get pay to try and fail some students from another village he also mess up with some other students paper but because they pass Iruka-sensei didn't feel need to let them take a retest" Naruto explain them.

"Are you trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun you baka" Sakura said Naruto ingore her and sit down with Hinata who bulsh sitting with her crush before Sakura yell at Naruto for ingoring her Iruka walk in and told them to sit down and give speech how is pourd of them and how the road of shinobi is going to be diffcult form now on before he starts acounnce team Naruto tune it out until he hears team 7.

"Team 7 will be Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke and your sensei Kakashi, Team 8 will be Shino, Hinata, and Naruto your sensei will Kurenai, Team 9 is still active, Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choja your sensei will be Asuma" Iruka said Naruto is looking at his teammates he saw Shino nod and Hinata smile and red face.

 **At Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is looking at the two people before first one is Kakashi who want Naruto at his team and second is Kurenai who want Kiba on her team they explaining him why they want them on there team for Kakashi he want Naruto because he will help Sasuke to get stronger with rivalry they had and secretly want to teach his sensei's son for not being there.

And Kurenai wants Kiba on her team for his tracking skill. "Enough I will not change team and I will give you my reason for you to get them," He told them they stop and look at there Hokage listing to his reason why they don't get the student they want.

"First start with you Kakashi you want Naruto on your team but we both now that the council will force you to teach Sasuke only and leave Sakura and Naruto behind Sakura can manage because her parents may help her but Naruto has no one to help him and with Kiba you will get a tracker on your team and his clan can teach him" Sarutobi explain Kakashi could not fault the logic he know that the council will try that and nod his head.

"Okay Hokage-sama I understand" Kakashi said Sarutobi then look at Kurenai. "Now you Kurenai with Kiba now your team it will create problem between him and Hinata" Sarutobi said Kurenai look confuse." What do you mean Hokage-sama" Kurenai asked.

"What I mean is that Kiba think that Hinata is his bitch he try several times to forcefully have her after few more times Hinata wouldn't take till her father when Hiashi hear it he walk into my office demand that Kiba would thourgh at prison for rest of his life Tsume manage to convice him that she will punish Kiba and that he does need to do this Hiashi agree because they are teammate once but told if Kiba try something like this again he will kill him when I told them about team you want they oppose told me what would happen if you and Shino get seprate from Kiba and Hinata and he do something with her" Sarutobi told her.

Kurenai frown she can see the point in that and is angry at Kiba for try to do something like this to Hinata she has got attach to the girl while escorting her from her house to academy. "Now with Naruto on your team not only will your team get a Ninjutsu specialist which greatly lack in your team but it will help Hinata to get her confidence up from being in a team with her crush" Sarutobi explain Kurenai nod it makes sense. "Okay, Hokage-sama I accept," Kurenai told him and disappear to meet her team.

Sarutobi looks at the Fourth photo after watching Kurenai disappear. " _ **Minato I give Naruto a fair sensei I hope it help him and who knowns he will find love also**_ " He thought before start working on paperwork.

 **I am looking for a beta reader for my this and The journey of Naruto Uchiha stories if anyone is interested then give me a message and the girl i in the harem are:**

 **Hinata, Ino, Kurenai.**

 **More will be revealed in the later chapter.**


End file.
